


Лабиринт

by fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, Queen_Immortal



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, F/M, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Psychology, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: Магнус принимает неправильно сваренное зелье, а Алек разбирается с последствиями





	Лабиринт

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213757257.htm
> 
> Предупреждения: пост!2 сезон, неграфичное описание мертвого тела
> 
> Примечание: Саронг — традиционная мужская и женская одежда ряда народов Юго-Восточной Азии и Океании. Представляет собой полосу цветной хлопчатобумажной ткани, которая обёртывается вокруг пояса (или середины груди — у женщин) и прикрывает нижнюю часть тела до щиколоток, наподобие длинной юбки.
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

Он бежит по прямой. С обеих сторон — живая изгородь высотой метра в четыре, тонкая лоза извивается под пальцами, выскальзывая из-под рук, хрупкие ветки ломаются под его весом, когда он пытается подтянуться, чтобы перемахнуть через них, а руна ловкости гаснет, стоит оторвать стило от кожи.

Здесь странное небо — темно-фиолетовое, нереальное, будто нарисованное широкими мазками масляной краски. Звезды на нем — точно на картине Ван Гога, расплываются массивными кругами, то вспыхивая, то затухая, а месяц тонким серпом расчерчивает небесную твердь на две неравные половины.

Налево, еще раз налево, направо — тупик.

Назад. Свернуть направо, затем налево, еще раз налево — тупик.

Он блуждает здесь слишком долго.

— Магнус! — его крик разносится по одинаковым, точно выполненным под копирку узким проходам, и он жадно вслушивается в тишину, дожидаясь ответного оклика, но не слышит ничего, кроме завываний ветра над головой.

Алек оглядывается по сторонам, тревожно поправляет тетиву и бросает взгляд на часы.

Четверть десятого. У него чуть больше двух с половиной часов, чтобы найти Магнуса и вернуться.

Или они утонут в лимбе навсегда.

_— Как это вообще случилось? — Алек сжимает в руках безвольную ладонь Магнуса и аккуратно откидывает с его лица пряди, выбившиеся из прежде идеальной укладки. — Это зелье сработало не так! Оно должно было взбодрить, а не усыпить его!_

_— Бодрящее зелье не могло оказать такого эффекта, — соглашается Катарина, аккуратно касаясь лба Магнуса ладонью. — Он слишком холодный. Провалился слишком глубоко. Что-то нарушилось в процессе варки._

_— Меня здесь не было, — быстро отвечает Алек, тут же переводя взгляд на Саймона. — Что произошло?_

_— Что? Я ничего не сделал! Я ничего не ронял! — тут же восклицает Саймон, но спустя мгновение под взглядами товарищей признается: — Хорошо. Я не ронял ничего в зелье, хорошо? Я уронил флакончик со стола, нашел такой же в его кладовке и поставил на место разбитого. И все!_

_— Уверен, что содержимое было таким же? — щурится Изабель._

_— Да, у Магнуса все подписано! — продолжает настаивать Саймон._

_— Во сколько пришел ты? — Катарина смотрит на Джейса._

_— Магнус что-то бросал в зелье, когда я пришел, не откликался пару минут, но потом ответил, — Джейс складывает руки на груди. — Я тут ни при чем._

_— Бодрящее зелье — сложный рецепт, если Магнус читал заклинание, а ты его сбил..._

_— Он ничего не говорил, когда я пришел, — перебивает ее Джейс. — Это не я._

_— Тогда кто? — раздраженно шипит Алек, вглядываясь в стремительно бледнеющее лицо Магнуса._

_Джейс пожимает плечами._

_— У него зазвонил телефон, когда он вернулся к своему зелью..._

_— Это я звонила, — отзывается Изабель. — Алек забыл свой телефон, я не могла дозвониться..._

_— Уже не важно, — вздыхает Катарина. — Что бы ни произошло, отвлекся Магнус или нет, зелье изменилось, и мы должны вытащить Магнуса из его же сознания как можно быстрее. Я сварю зелье._

_— А я его выпью, — Алек ласково сжимает ладонь Магнуса и оставляет нежный поцелуй на сухих губах._

_И никто не смеет возразить._

Очередной поворот выводит его на небольшую поляну, окруженную деревьями, чьи голые ветки черными линиями устремляются вверх, сплетая над головой Алека диковинный навес. В центре прямо из-под земли выбивается фонтан воды, окрашенной красным. Странная жидкость бурлит пузырями и шипит, касаясь редкой травы, а в воздухе разливается аромат полевых цветов.

Алек осторожно обходит явно отравленный ручей и застывает, увидев сплетенный теми же деревьями трон, с восседающей на нем Королевой фей. Та выглядит куда старше — тонкое девичье тело, округлое лицо с проступающим сквозь бледную кожу темно-зеленым рисунком, острые ушки, обрамленные красными локонами, — но тот же холодный изучающий взгляд, мгновенно устремляющийся на Алека. Ее руки лежат не на коленях или подлокотниках — пальцами одной она зарывается в волосы сидящего перед ней на коленях Саймона, а второй небрежно и как-то скучающе поглаживает того по горлу, оставляя тонкую сеть царапин. Саймон полуобнажен — на ногах болтаются оборванные на манер длинных шорт джинсы, голые щиколотки, точно колодки, охватывают тонкие ветви, а руки таким же образом зафиксированы за спиной. Кожа его испачкана землей и кровью, тени на лице придают изможденный вид, а глаза кажутся пустыми и равнодушными, будто бездонные колодцы.

— Мистер Лайтвуд, — Королева заговаривает с ним первой. — Вы не спешили.

Её рука сжимается на горле Саймона чуть сильнее.

— Я ищу Магнуса, — осторожно отвечает Алек.

— Я знаю, — с улыбкой отзывается она. — Мы все знаем.

— Вы скажете мне, где он? — он все-таки решает спросить.

— Нет, — отвечает Королева. — Вам нечего предложить взамен.

— Я прошу вас, — наступив на горло завопившей внутри гордости, умоляет Алек.

— Магнус невероятно ценен для многих, мистер Лайтвуд, — Королева отводит глаза и смотрит на Саймона, рукой заставляя того вскинуть подбородок. — Если не сможете его сохранить, этим займутся другие.

— Что значит «другие»? — хмурится Алек.

С губ Королевы не сходит тонкая ухмылка.

— Который сейчас час?

Взгляд Алека тут же устремляется на часы, и пораженный вздох замирает на его губах.

Без минуты десять. Он потерял здесь полчаса.

Мгновенно сорвавшись с места, Алек проходит мимо трона, буквально заставив себя проигнорировать безмолвную мольбу в глазах Саймона, и скрывается в проходе за ним.

— Поторопитесь, мистер Лайтвуд! — голос Королевы доносится ему вслед.

_— Как это работает? — Изабель складывает руки на груди и беспокойно теребит браслет._

_— Алек пьет зелье, — Катарина отвечает, не отрываясь от помешивания ядовито-зеленого варева, пузырящегося в самой обыкновенной кастрюле. — Ложится рядом с Магнусом — нужен физический контакт, например, рукопожатие или объятие, сам выберешь, — она кидает быстрый взгляд на кивающего Алека. — Короткое заклинание — и он войдет в сознание Магнуса. В самую его глубь. Дальше все будет зависеть от него._

_— Это безопасно? — Джейс не перестает метаться по комнате._

_— Игры с разумом не могут быть безопасными._

_— Мне все равно, — резко проговорил Алек. — Скоро будет готово?_

_— Уже, — Катарина выключает плиту и ловко наполняет большую кружку зельем. — Держи. У тебя будет время до полуночи. Вытащи его задницу оттуда._

Алек продолжает петлять по узким аллейкам, то и дело бросая взгляд на часы, пока на очередном повороте едва не сталкивается внезапно с кем-то, выступившим прямо из живой изгороди. Привычка не позволяет выпустить лук из рук — шаг назад, падение — и в нежданного противника тут же летит стрела, которая спустя мгновение сгорает прямо в воздухе, так и не вонзившись в чужую плоть.

— Так, так, так... Вы посмотрите, кто тут у нас? — Джонатан-Себастьян приседает на землю в паре шагов от него. — Александр Лайтвуд. Гордый глава Института Нью-Йорка и подстилка нижнемирца. Скажи мне, Алек: тебе самому от себя не противно?

— Убирайся! — шипит Алек в ответ, отводя в сторону явно бесполезный сейчас лук.

— И не подумаю, ты мне не отец, чтобы указывать, — его красивое лицо искажает мерзкая ухмылка. — Хотя у того тоже плохо получалось.

— У меня нет на тебя времени, — Алек сжимает кулаки, готовясь ударить, как только Джонатан подойдет поближе.

— У нас есть все время мира, — ядовито отзывается тот. — Здесь все живет по другим законам... Твои друзья объяснили тебе, что такое лимб?

Алек легко поднимается на ноги, наблюдая, как Джонатан напротив делает ровно тоже самое, точно отзеркаливая его движения.

— Лимб — это пропасть из самого плохого, жуткого, страшного, сокровенного, низменного, все пороки и страсти, желания и неугасающие потребности, все, что есть дикого и первобытного, все, что составляет суть человека... ну, или мерзкого мага, в нашем случае, — высокопарно, не дожидаясь ответа на свой вопрос, рассуждает Джонатан. — Скажи, ты видел здесь много радости? Любви? Красоты?

Алек нехотя вспоминает темные аллеи, бесконечные арки из мертвых деревьев, ядовитые потоки и странных существ, замеченных в паре тупиков, и встряхивает головой, надеясь сбросить вязкий морок слишком похожих на правду слов.

— Нет. Это не то, что составляет его суть.

— Это то, что он есть, Алек, — лицо Джонатана идет мелкой рябью и расплывается, гламур спадает, являя Алеку истинный облик Моргенштерна. Обезображенная ожогами кожа, черная, словно обугленные головешки, длинные нечеловеческие когти и темные провалы глаз. — Никакой мишуры. Только истина.

— Это твоя правда — не моя, — убежденно отвечает Алек, отталкивая того в сторону. — Я не буду тебя слушать.

Джонатан смеется, а когда Алек оборачивается — о его появлении напоминают только два выжженных следа на траве.

Одиннадцать. Всего час.

Где же Магнус?

_Зелье отвратительное на вкус — если бы Алек подбирал сравнение, самым близким было бы «как концентрированная помойка», — но он послушно глотает все до капли, смаргивая тут же вступившие от едкого запаха слезы, и, отдав чашку Изабель, ложится рядом с Магнусом._

_— Чего мне ждать?_

_— Я не знаю, — честно признается Катарина. — Подсознание каждого человека уникально, никогда не знаешь, где окажешься._

_— И все же? — Алек поворачивается на бок, обхватывая Магнуса рукой и зарываясь носом в ямку на месте перехода шеи в плечо._

_— Ничего хорошего, — со вздохом отвечает та. — Лимб не любит выпускать тех, кого пленил._

_— Ты должен быть осторожен, — резко добавляет Джейс._

_— Как и всегда, — отзывается Алек, наконец прикрывая глаза._

_Перед ним закручивается разноцветный водоворот, и Алек знает, чувствует, ощущает: Магнус где-то там, за ним, глубоко под этими красками, а не рядом, и он должен нырнуть, чтобы снова почувствовать тепло его ладони и привычный жар мягких губ._

_И он ныряет._

До полуночи меньше получаса, Алек влетает в очередной поворот, сталкивается с изгородью и раздраженно кричит, отмахиваясь от мгновенно обхвативших его живых ветвей. Он взмахивает мечом, рассекая назойливое растение, выпутывается из его хватки и бежит дальше, следует в единственный поворот и внезапно оказывается на пороге деревянного дома, стоящего прямо на берегу тропического моря, возвышаясь над водой благодаря массивным сваям, удерживавшим диковинное жилище. Двери и окна дома занавешивают тонкие отрезы белой ткани, раздувавшиеся на ветру. Море под домом шумит, медленно разбиваясь о каменистый берег. Алек поднимает взгляд вверх — все ещё фиолетовое небо.

— Заблудился, охотник? — раздается знакомый женский голос.

Алек тут же оборачивается, вскидывая лук, но так и не спускает тетиву. Перед ним стоит Камилла. Тонкие бедра обтянуты ярко-красным саронгом, оделанным золотом, а белоснежная блуза с кружевом, пускай и с длинными рукавами, но с причудливым вырезом спереди обнажает подтянутый живот. Распущенные черные волосы ее аккуратно лежат на плечах, а в ушах блестят массивные серьги, переливающиеся в лунном свете.

— Камилла.

— Приятно, когда тебя помнят, — улыбается вампирша, обнажая клыки.

Алек, сочтя их разговор пустой тратой времени, пытается обойти Камиллу, но та легким движением снова оказывается у него на пути, не давая продвинуться ни на шаг.

— Дай мне пройти! — напряженно восклицает Алек.

— Нет. Возвращайся домой, нефилим, — спокойно отзывается та. — Здесь для тебя ничего нет.

— Там Магнус. Ты меня не остановишь, — качает головой Алек.

— Бедный мальчик, — с наигранным сочувствием тянет Камилла, — неужели ты поверил, что у него надолго? Знаешь, сколько у Магнуса таких было? Тысячи. С чего ты взял, что отличаешься?

— Я люблю его, — просто отвечает Алек, с удовлетворением заметив, как дрогнула вампирша, услышав его слова.

— Другие тоже любили, — тем не менее она быстро берет себя в руки. — Они приходили и уходили, а Магнус оставался разбитым, чтобы я могла собрать его заново. Всегда.

— Тебя больше нет, — резко продолжает Алек. — Ты больше не будешь нам мешать.

— О. Наивный, — Камилла подходит ближе, прижимается к нему всем телом и хрипло шепчет, — я всегда здесь.

— Я знаю, — вдруг понимает, что нужно сказать, Алек, и замершая вампирша — подтверждение правильности его действий, — но ты меня не пугаешь.

— Он — мой! — восклицает она, устремляясь к дому, но прежде чем ее рука касается двери, Камилла растворяется в воздухе.

— Уже нет, — тихо, скорее для себя, чем для Камиллы, проговаривает Алек, подходя к дому.

Дверь распахивается перед ним, пропуская внутрь, и Алек ступает дальше, оглядываясь по сторонам. Комната небольшая, с трех сторон — окна, вокруг которых вздымаются от ветра легкие занавески. Значительную часть ее занимает кровать с белоснежными простынями и подушками и высоким темным балдахином, а рядом Алек замечает высокое зеркало с аккуратными рядами флакончиков и стул. Полы застелены пушистыми коврами с фигурными рисунками, и поначалу кажется, что комната пуста, но это не так. Взгляд Алека почти сразу устремляется к темной фигуре, сидящей с противоположного края кровати.

— Магнус! — он откидывает в сторону лук и приседает на колени перед магом, тут же стискивая теплые ладони в руках. — Наконец-то! Нам пора! — Алек быстро проверяет часы. — У нас мало времени, ты должен проснуться!

— Что ты здесь делаешь, Александр? — сердце Алека тревожно сбивается с ритма от легко ощутимой прохлады в любимом голосе.

— Ты провалился в лимб. Я должен вернуть тебя назад, — тут же поясняет он.

— Лимб? — Магнус хмурится, переводит взгляд на кровать и вздыхает. — Теперь все понятно...

— Что понятно? — не понимает Алек.

— Ты видишь кровь? — шепчет Магнус, наконец смотря прямо на него.

В комнате гаснет свет, а когда загорается снова, белоснежные прежде простыни оказываются насквозь пропитаны кровью, медленно капающей на пол, а в воздухе разливается жуткий запах горелой плоти.

— Магнус! — тут же понимая, в чем дело, трясет его за плечи Алек. — Это не реально! Ты помнишь? Ты рассказывал мне об этом! Это было давно. Ты не виноват, слышишь?

— Разве? — хрипло проговаривает Магнус, его глаза вновь полны слез, и Алеку кажется, что тот стоит высоко-высоко на самом краю пропасти, готовясь в нее упасть.

Свет снова гаснет, рядом с Магнусом на кровати появляется мертвое женское тело. Алек нехотя сравнивает их — Магнус похож на мать: та же линия скул, ямочка на подбородке и оттенок кожи. Она красивая — черные волосы разметаны по подушке, глаза широко распахнуты, а из живота торчит изогнутый клинок.

— Магнус, — Алек ласково проводит рукой по его щеке, стирая слезы. — Посмотри на меня, — дождавшись, когда тот вскинет взгляд, он медленно, щемяще нежно целует его. На губах тут же оседает знакомая сладость, которую Алек, чуть отстранившись, слизывает, краем глаза отмечая, как вспыхивают возбужденным огнем глаза Магнуса, а затем говорит: — Доверься мне. Я не дам тебе упасть.

Их новый поцелуй куда страстней предыдущего. Магнус яростно цепляется за Алека, тянет его на себя, горячо дышит, отстраняясь, чтобы сделать вздох и вернуться за очередным поцелуем, жадно прикусывает нижнюю губу и скользит языком в рот, не встречая сопротивления. И Алек тонет, вязнет, проваливается в возбуждение и лихорадочный шепот Магнуса на ухо, точно в кроличью нору, и почти не замечает, как все вокруг исчезает, закручиваясь в беспорядочный водоворот, в который они падают вместе, так и не расцепив судорожных объятий.

А потом Алек открывает глаза.


End file.
